The Three B's in The Beginning
by xxkmsmilesxx
Summary: set at the end of season 5 :D please read and review!


**Jeffersonian Institute, Medico-Legal Lab**

**December 7****th**** 2009**

**6:12am**

Arriving at work, early as usual, Dr Temperence Brennan, swiftly navigated her way through the surprisingly full carpark, and into the Jeffersonian. Bouncing up the steps to her office as fast as her pregnant legs could carry her, she shrugged out of her snow covered jacket, hanging it on its stand and proceeded around her cluttered desk. Sighing at the precarious amount of file folders stacked on her desk, she sat down, switched on her computer and simultaniously pulled a rather thick manila folder in front of her. Flicking through it she realised it was from her latest case, and glancing up at the enormous pile, she realised they were all her latest cases. Being 8 months pregnant meant she was relegated to lab work only and that meant the seemingly unending task of case reports.

Sighing again, she pulled up a word document and began her report on the case they had solved the day before. Brennan wasn't an emotional person and she hardly ever cried, so the tears that were sliding down her cheeks frustrated her and she hastily wiped them away. More tears took there place and giving up on stopping them, Brennan saved her half finished document and switched her computer back off. Rubbing at her eyes and now throbbing head, she tried to forget the details of the case that tore at the heartsrings of the whole team. The rendered image of their 1 year old victim refused to leave the forefront of everyones mind. She absent mindedly looked out at the lab platform, not really expecting to see anyone and being taken aback to see Hodgins and Mr Nigel Murray, both diligently working. Hodgins at his customary seat, nose stuck in a microscope and Nigel pouring over the bones of a long dead man. Deciding she should join him, Brennan wiped her face, doned her blue lab coat and meandered out to join him at the table.

The morning seemed to dissapear as she slaved over the lab table with Nigel, Hodgins joining in every so often. By ten to two, they had identified over 20 bodies from limbo, with the help of Cam and Angela, who had both appeared out of nowhere just before twelve. Deciding they were peckish, they dispersed for lunch, Tempe being dragged off by Angela who insisted she join her and Hodgins at the Diner.

........................................................................................

**The Royal Diner **

**2:30pm**

As they took their regulalr seats at the farthest booth from the door, Angela eyed Brennan worriedly.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" she asked

"I am fine"

"You don't look fine, have you been crying?" Angie asked, shocked.

"No" Bones deadpanned, peering at the menu

"Bren, you have panda eyes"

"I don't know what that means" Bren quipped

"Your mascara ran when you were crying" Hodgins promptly spouted, earning a confused glance from Ange. He shrugged at her and picked up his menu to hide the blush that crept up his cheeks.

"I wasn't crying"

"Bren, sweetie" Angela pleaded

"Ok, I was working on my report for the Chloe Reese case....she was so young, just a baby" a fresh wave of tears cascaded down Bren's cheeks

"Aww Sweetie" Ange sympothised, reaching across the table to hug her friend

"Ange, I am ok" Brennan sighed, wiping her eyes and peering at the menu again.

The waitress finally arrived to take their orders, Brennan, astounded even her-self and ordered 2 slices of pie, one apple and one blueberry as well as a tall iced tea. Angela opened her mouth in shock then propmtly closed it, laughing and shaking her head. Bones was having Booths baby after all. The waitress departed and Angela began her daily game of '20 questions'.

"How is B3?" Angela squealed, reffering to Brennan's expanding belly. B3 is a nickname she adopted for the baby after she found out Bren was pregnant. She'd giggled happily as she announced the reason for the nickname was that Bones made 1, Booth made 2 and Baby made 3. Now, 7 months on, the name had stuck.

"Good, though I can't wait for the day that I am not in the toilet every 5 minutes"

"Thought of any names?" Angela grinned. She had been pestering Bren about it for months.

"Yeah, I have a few that I like but I wanted to talk to Booth before I cement any" Bren sighed then almost immediately groaned in pain.

"Dr B, you okay?" piped up Hodgins, sounding terrified

"Yes I am fine, B3 just kicked" she rubbed her chattered merrily about work and the baby and when the waitress returned with their meals, talk eased while they ate. As Brennan took a long gulp of her tea, the tinkering of the door made her look over just in time to see Booth stride in, with his cheeky grin, absurd tie and cocky belt buckle. He stuck out like a sore thumb and she loved it. Brennan slid over to make room and Booth plopped down into the seat next to her. He eyed her half eaten pie suspiciously but didn't comment, just slid it towards himself and scoffed down the rest.

"Delicious" he smiled, satisfied and slid the plate back towards her

"I don't want it" she scoffed as Booth smiled at her, the moment broken by Angela's squeal of excitment.

"You guys are so darn cute" she sighed dreamily, huge smile plastered on her face; she was abruptly brought back to earth by the trilling of a cellphone. Booth pulled his work issue motorola from his suit jacket, flipped it open and excused himself to answer the call.

Angie and Jack were making out and Bones was rubbing her prominent stomach when Booth returned 5 minutes later. "We have a case" he announced rubbing his hands together.

Leaving a 50 on the table, they grabbed their bags and jackets and headed for their cars.

"What's the case?" Bones asked as they filed out of the Diner, Booths hand on the small of her back.

"Not a nice one" was his soft reply as he led Bones to Angela's car, opening the door for her and closing it once she was in. He and Hodgins dissapeared to Booth's department issue truck. One by one they peeled out of the parking lot. Angela and Brennan went South, to the Lab and Booth and Hodgins, North to their crime scene.


End file.
